Truth, Part 1
Truth Part 1 is the 21st episode of Season 2, the first episode of the two part Season 2 finale, and is also the 43rd episode overall. Summary The second season of Revenge culminates in a special two-hour finale event with two back-to-back episodes filled with high octane and life changing moments. In the first hour, entitled "Truth, Part One", a series of dangerous events has been set in motion and it all comes to a head in one catastrophic moment that will change everyone's lives forever. Recap Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Seychelle Gabriel as Regina George *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda (corpse only) *Susan Park as Edith Lee Co-Starring Cast *Falk Hentschel as IT tech *Brian Lally as security guard #1 *Guy Nardulli as security guard # 2 *Donna Rusch as newscaster # 1 *Bill Seward as newscaster #2 *Marc Istook as newscaster #3 Quotes : Victoria: There always was something I could never put my finger on about you. : Emily: Tell me. ---- : Nolan: Jack's walking into a trap! ---- : Charlotte: Oh no! (Charlotte is crying) ---- : Jack: Go away. This has nothing to do with you. : Emily: This has everything to do with me. ---- : Emily: Takeda? : Nolan: Oh my god : Emily: Don't touch him. Who ever did this must have gain Takeda's trust : Nolan: Someone from the initiative? : Emily: (...) : Nolan: It's the only blade here : Emily: Killer took the other weapon. Who ever did this moved his body. : Nolan: Why? : Emily: Respect. Was a fair fight. They were evenly matched : Nolan: Takeda's infinity box? Who is this women? : Emily: I have no idea. : Nolan: Do you think this could be Takeda's killer? : Emily: I don't know. But if he is he is probably cleaning house, which means Aiden can be next. : Nolan: Or you? ----- Soundtrack : Check out Season 2 Soundtrack's main article: Season 2 Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x21 & 2x22 Promo 1 "Truth" HD Season Finale|Promo Season Finale Commercial Once Upon A Time & Revenge|Revenge & Once Upon A Time Season Finale Pictures Truth Part 1 1.jpg|The Graysons Look Horrified While Looking Up Truth Part 1 2.jpg|Conrad's Campaign Posters Truth Part 1 3.jpg|Conrad Checks His iPad Truth Part 1 4.jpg|Victoria Talks to Daniel Truth Part 1 5.jpg|Conrad Receives Support From His Family Truth Part 1 6.jpg|Victoria Smiles at Conrad Truth Part 1 7.jpg|Conrad Looks Noble Truth Part 1 8.jpg|Conrad Talks to His Audience Truth Part 1 9.jpg|Conrad Addresses Reporters Truth Part 1 10.jpg|The Crowd Watches Conrad's Speech Truth Part 1 11.jpg|Ashley Claps For Conrad Truth Part 1 12.jpg|Victoria Shows Conrad Something on Her Phone Truth Part 1 13.jpg|The Graysons Look Shocked Truth Part 1 14.jpg|The Crowd Crouches in Fear Truth Part 1 15.jpg|Ashley and the Crowd React to a Big Event Truth Part 1 16.jpg|Daniel Confronts Charlotte Truth Part 1 17.jpg|Daniel Grabs Charlotte's Hand Truth Part 1 18.jpg|Daniel and Charlotte Run Truth Part 1 19.jpg|Daniel Tries to Get Charlotte to Safety Truth Part 1 20.jpg|Emily Runs Looking Desperate Trivia *First part of the Season 2 finale, which will air back-to-back with the second part as a two-hour special. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Season Finales